General Kehck
Fearsome and hard, General Kehck is the supreme military commander of the interplanetary mercenary group Alpha Section. Kehck is praised for his courageous efforts to protect the citizens of Hillys of the alien invaders known as the DomZ. He is a master of propaganda and has become an icon; Hillyans see his face glaring daily from widescreen displays around the city, stirring up the masses to support and join his cause against both the DomZ and the subversives of the IRIS Network. __TOC__ Biography The life of General Kehck prior to the events of Beyond Good & Evil is unknown, but it's implied he used his military influence to take over the Hillyan government. Under the guise that he and the Alpha Sections were attempting to halt the DomZ invasion, General Kehck secretly began an elaborate human trafficking scheme with the DomZ that would allow him and his squad to use the people's life energy to live far longer than most other humans, meaning General Kehck may be far older than he appears. It is suggested that Kehck and the DomZ have reused this scheme on many other planets, effectively draining the life force of "hundreds of others", although the Hillyan people bar the IRIS Network, apparently are not aware of this.. He does not appear physically until later in the story, when Jade is infiltrating the Alpha Section HQ past the Fountain Square. Riding a hover chair vehicle, Kehck pursues Jade over the rooftops of the city, until she manages to escape. When Jade reaches the Selene, Kehck is seen speaking to the High Priest. Jade takes a photo of him for evidence and sends it to the IRIS Network. After Jade sends her report to Hillys, Kehck begins a self-destruct process, causing the part of the base with the radio transmitter to explode. Jade escapes in the Beluga and Kehck pursues her in a flying spider mech. After a dogfight in the chasms of the moon, Jade shoots down Kehck's ship and enters it. Kehck is found in the control room, badly wounded from the explosion. He tells Jade that her parents, Pey'j, and all the other Hillyans captured by the DomZ are dead, and expresses no regret over his actions. He then claims all of Jade's efforts had been in vain, before ultimately succumbing to his wounds. Addresses During the course of the conspiracy war of 2435 between the Alpha Section and the DomZ, General Kehck regularly addressed the Hillyan population on the development of their campaign against the DomZ and the subsequent defamation of the subversives of the IRIS Network. First address : Loyal Hillyans, : War has reared its ugly head on your planet. With help from those traitors from the IRIS Network, our enemy--the DomZ-- have broken through our protective borders and infiltrated your city. Each and every day they stab you in the back: a friend, a brother, a son. Enough is enough! Unite our forces. Join the Alpha Sections and together we will overcome. Join the Alpha Sections and you will know the taste of victory. Go to our proud soldiers of the Hillyan Army. They will guide you to us. They will guide you to glory! Second address General Kehck will address the Hillyans for the second time after the IRIS Network has published IRIS 513. : Loyal Hillyans, : Hillys is in danger. Our enemy-- the DomZ-- strike hard against our forces. But an even greater evil has infiltrated into the heart of our own dear planet. The traitors from the IRIS Network wish to destroy us completely. They have attempted to destroy the Nutripils Factory that supplies our city with precious food. Join the Alpha Sections and, together, we will exterminate the DomZ and their accomplices from the IRIS Network! Category:Characters Category:Adversaries Category:Enemies Third address General Kehck will address the planet for the third time after the IRIS Network has published IRIS 514. : Loyal Hillyans, : Members from the IRIS Network have launched a new terrorist attack in the slaughterhouse sector, in order to destroy our system of protection against the DomZ attacks. Hillyan, the traitors are among us! Join the Alpha Sections and, together, we will exterminate the IRIS Network! Arachnoblast The Arachnoblast is the flagship of the Alpha Section, commanded by General Kehck. With its powerful force 10 laser bursts, the ability to release killer drones and emitting deadly force fields, the Arachnoblast is the head of the Alpha Section fleet. Due to its immense power, it is able to capture and haul its vehicular victims behind using a tractor beam. Thanks to the Arachnoblast's many back-up systems, the chances of defeating it are low. Category:Characters Category:Adversaries Category:Enemies Category:Deceased